1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire build-up machine having a build-up drum that is removably mounted on a drive shaft, with operating and control elements bearing against the end walls of the build-up drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various operating and control elements, such as core installers, limit switches, control cams, pneumatic switching devices, etc., are associated with the actual winding or build-up drum of known build-up machines as auxiliary devices. These operating and control elements always have to be aligned, in a symmetrical pairing, relative to the middle of the drum as an imaginary reference plane. This alignment is necessary in ordeer to assure a satisfactory result during the extensively automatic progress of the successive build-up steps. This is generally achieved with the necessary precision without any particular difficulty by having the axially movable operating and control elements directly contact the fixed end walls of the build-up drum, the diameter of which can be altered. However, such a construction results in difficulty due to the frequency occurring potential for alternately using build-up drums of various dimensions in one and the same machine, and where necessary modifying these drums as required for the manufacture of different tire types. Since for fit and assembly reasons all drums are provided with a hub dimensioned pursuant to universally binding standards, each time a drum is changed differences in the spacing of the outer drum segments results, which necessitates a renewed orientation of the operating and control elements to the altered reference parameter.
An object of the present invention is to drastically reduce the great amount of work associated with the adjustment of the individual abutment members, and consequently to simplify and accelerate the removal and exchange of drums.